Incurable
by One With The Fandoms
Summary: My entry for Thaluke week. Contains strong language, and mild Percabeth. OOCness!


**If you're offended by strong language, I extremely suggest you don't read this.**

**My entree for Thaluke week. :) R&R**

* * *

Thalia skulked out of the school building, grumbling curses under her breath. She earned her thirteenth detention this year (it was only October) and her headmaster said that if she got another she would be suspended. Thalia imagined how embarrassing it would be if she had to return to camp early because of her suspension. The great Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus couldn't control her temper in front of a few measly mortal teachers. Thalia wished they were all monsters so she could simply jab at them with her spear and they would disappear. But sadly, they were all mortal. In fact, one of her detentions was because of a "false accusation" when she blamed her algebra professor of being a fury.

She kicked some stray leaves and ran a hand through her short spiky black hair. The teachers complained about it not being apart of the dress code, but since Thalia couldn't exactly make her hair grow any faster, they didn't kick her out. It wouldn't matter to Thalia if they did or not. Screw the whole lot of them. Screw the teachers. Screw the headmaster. Screw the bitches that go here. Thalia seriously wished there were some boys attending her school so it would be a bit more bearably, and she would have people to hang around with. Not that there was anything wrong with Annie, it's just that Thalia had no other friends apart from her, and even though Annabeth refused to believe it, she was quite popular among the students because of her stunning looks. Not that Thalia cared.

It took five minutes to walk across the grounds from the main school building to the dormitories. So Thalia took out her iPod and listened to some Green Day. She hummed along a little, and as she walked through the thick shrubbery and orchard of the grounds forest, Thalia felt a presence behind her. She immediately spun around, her hand reaching for her wrist and lo and behold...nothing.

So Thalia turned back around and plugged back in her earphones. Except she didn't play the music. She had extraordinary hearing, as most demigods did, and she kept walking inconspicuously through the forest.

Humming to keep in character, she kept walking until she heard a twig snap from behind her.

As quick as a flash, the demigod twirled around and held someones at javelin point against a tree. She had Aegis out, and she couldn't believe her eyes who was before her.

Luke.

Luke_ motherfucking_ Castellan was held up against the tree. He was much taller than Thalia remembered. Of course, when Thalia last saw him he was fourteen, and now he was 20. He was more muscular and tanner. His hair was still sandy blonde though, and his eyes a clear blue. He got a scar. Thalia wanted to cry when she saw it. He wasn't dressed casually as he always was when he was around her. He wore a dark blue business suit and loafers that made Thalia want to laugh at him. He was dressed like a prick, and Thalia knew now that reflected who he was.

She almost dropped her shield and hugged him fiercely.

_Almost._

Instead she glared daggers at him. Her new friend Percy, Chiron and Annabeth told her about how Luke betrayed them. Thalia didn't want to believe it, but Percy showed her a scar on his hand that Luke gave him, and had to accept the fact that her former boyfriend had turned to the dark side. Of course, she never told anyone that Luke had been her boyfriend. And it looked like Luke never told anyone about her, to Thalia's relief.

"What do you want?" Thalia growled. Luke grinned at her, his scar seeming to disappear, the grin that Thalia fell in love with.

Suddenly, Luke reached down and captured Thalia's mouth with his. Thalia was surprised at this sudden movement. Acting on instinct, she kissed him back. He grabbed the front of her school blouse and pulled her forward, closing the gab between them. Thalia's brain had been turned to mush, but when she had enough sense to think, she pushed him back, and again, dug the javelin point under his neck so if he made any sudden movements like before, the sharp point would pierce his neck.

"Why Luke?" Thalia almost whimpered, then recomposed herself. She never liked feeling weak or vulnerable, especially to Luke.

"Why the fuck did you join Kronos, Castellan?" she snarled. "Did you happen to loose your fucking mind?! What the Hades is wrong with you and don't go telling me some shit about how you want to get back at the gods, 'cause I'm not buying it."

Luke's eyebrows furrowed, a gesture in which Thalia had thought adorable in previous years. Now she just despised it.

"Look Thalia, I know I did some regrettable things in the past-"

"Regrettable things? Are you screwing with me? You fucking poisoned me Luke. I was in the camp's shitty infirmary for two weeks after that. Did I get an "I'm sorry" card from you? No. Because you don't give a tiny rat's ass, Castellan, so stop fucking with me and telling me you do, because we both know you don't."

He held his hands palm up in surrender, his lips twitching as he held back a smile. "Just calm down, Thals, and give me a second to explain."

"No Luke, you don't get to explain!" She screamed at him, blinking back tears that were threatening to spill. "You had an option to betray everyone you know and love or fight a war that is worth winning. You chose to betray us, t-to betray me. You don't need to explain anything because I already know."

Luke's face contorted with rage when Thalia mentioned betraying his friends.

"You don't know what I'm giving up for you! What I sacrificed just so we can live in a world without gods. A world that we planned for months and months on end Thalia. I brought you back to life while the gods just let you die. I'm not betraying anyone I love Thalia because your the only one I love. Kronos is willing to give us these things, and I'm not an idiot. I'm taking it Thalia. And you can come with me and live, or die fighting." Luke yelled angrily.

"And what about Annabeth? Are you giving her a chance? You love her as much as I do Luke. We're family. And you're just going to watch her die."

Luke's face fell. He looked so depressed for half a second, but quickly covered it up with a mask of calm.

"I asked her before. She's smitten with Jackson. She doesn't know that fighting against us is a lost cause." He said it so bitterly that Thalia wanted to reassure him. Sure as hell she won't be doing anything like that soon.

"That's it?" Thalia snapped. "That's your reason. Nothing's wrong with Percy. Your just jealous Luke. Admit it. He's taking your place and he's doing a better job of it."

Luke laugh was hallow, but his eyes filled with hate. Most people wouldn't be able to read Luke that well, but Thalia knew him like the back of her hand. She doesn't anymore.

"Jackson is a cocky bastard that deserves to die. Annabeth is an idiot for following him around. She's not the same girl I knew when she's around him."

"And that's a bad thing?" Thalia demanded. "The old Annabeth was scared and desperate. She didn't know what to do with herself. She was lost Luke and you know it. Did you also happen to notice that she's happier with Percy? That she laughs more? That she's only sarcastic with him? That she actually has a best friend. I wasn't there for her at camp, and neither were you when she needed it. Percy is. And your saying that it is a bad thing that she's not the same girl we met in an ally?"

"Yes!" Luke roared. "He's manipulating her Thalia. And she's stupid enough to fall for it. I know he'll just stomp on her heart and our Annie will be broken. He'll be just like any other shitty hero and Annabeth will come crying back to me, hoping I'll be able to fix her heart. But I won't be able to. Because it will be too fucking late to do anything about it..."

Thalia then understood why Luke hated Percy so much. It wasn't that he was cocky (which Thalia thought he was). It was because Annabeth was falling for him, and Luke didn't her to grow up. She thought that was the sweetest thing she ever heard and couldn't help dropping her weapons and hugging him tightly. Luke only hesitated for a second before wrapping his arms around her.

He kissed the top of her head. "What about it Thals. Will you come with me?" He whispered, sounding like he was the one who was broken. Thalia wanted to say yes, to be the one to mend his heart. But she couldn't. It wouldn't be right.

So Thalia shook her head that was resting in the crook of his chiseled neck. Luke just sighed like he expected as much.

"I'm sorry." He said, and kissed her again, softer this time. A goodbye kiss. He broke it off, and melts into the tree. Thalia wiped away a tear and picked up her weapons. She continued back to the dormitories. It was well dark by now, and Thalia had to run the rest of the way.

She runs over and over her encounter with Luke in her head as she opens the door of her room. Annabeth laid on her bed, iris messaging Percy. He waves cheerily at Thalia who returns the gesture with the finger. He laughed and continues his conversation with Annabeth.

Thalia cant stop herself from smiling from the doorway. Annabeth was laughing and smiling and joking. She was in a much better humor since 'Seaweed Brain' as she called him, was around. She was thoroughly "smitten" by the big doofus. Finally, Annabeth says goodbye, and gets back to her biology homework, a dopey grin on her face.

"What took you so long Thals?" she asked. Thalia flinched when she said Luke's nickname for her, but Annabeth failed to notice as she was too engrossed with taking notes.

"Detention. I was the only one there so Williams decided to make it extra long for me, since he adores me." She partially lies. Mr Williams did decide to make her detention longer than usual, though it wasn't much longer.

"Oh." Annabeth said, not noticing Thalia flop down onto her bed.

Thalia thought of how desperate Luke sounded when he asked Thalia to stay with him, and she makes a vow to try her best to convince him the next time they meet.

She also vows never to be with another person until she is certain that the guy she loves is incurable.


End file.
